


He Found Them

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Imagine sirius black, Tumblr, Tumblr:oh-the-things-we-will-imagine, imagine Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi i was wondering if you could write a young Sirius x reader where they’ve been dating for a while and he tells her everything he wants to do with her once the war ends (“we’ll get married and have as many babies as you want, we could make our own little quidditch team” cute stuff like that) thank you darling xxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Found Them

It was unusually cold for Halloween, but with a roaring fire and being wrapped in a blanket the cold stinging wind outside didn’t seem too daunting.

Especially being wrapped in the arms of your boyfriend, no…wait…fiancée. The ring on your left hand glinted in the light from the fireplace.

“What are you thinking about?” Sirius asked, bringing in two steaming mugs of butterbeer from the kitchen.

“Big things,” You said accepting your cup, the warmth spreading from your fingers from the slightly too hot mug. “Important things.”

As Sirius settled in next to you, you couldn’t believe how lucky you could be, considering the how things were in the world. Being in hiding also didn’t seem so bad as long as you were holed up with Sirius, even the heartbreak of having to leave your job at Flourish and Blotts seemed dulled, it just wasn’t safe for a muggle born to be out in the open.

“I’m thinking maybe we can get married right away,” Sirius said taking a sip of butterbeer.

‘Why? It’s not like James and Lily could be there or even Lupin.”

“We can have a big wedding later…after.”

_After…_

After the war, if that ever happened, which didn’t seem likely.  He-who-must-not-be-named was gaining power and it seemed like more and more people were joining his ranks.

“And after we can start planning out our quidditch team.” You nudged him smiling.

“The beaters should be twins.”

“You really have this planned out.”

“Its all I can think about.”

You felt your smile falter a little bit, “Do you really think that’s….helpful?”

“If we aren’t thinking about the future then what are we fighting for?”

It was Sirius’s fierce optimism that drew you to him at Hogwarts.  You had been close friends ever since he found you crying in the Gryffindor common room your first night at school, Sirius who had just begun his second year, told you that everything would be fine, and when you told him you were muggle born and actually terrified not just homesick, he wrapped a comforting arm around you and talked about how great being a witch would be and all the amazing things you would experience.

Your last year at Hogwarts was excruciating without him but you had to admit, your grades were better than they had been before, and it was probably that little push that got you your dream job at Flourish and Blotts.  Sirius had been concerned that being a known muggle born and being friends with James and Lily would make your job too dangerous to be out in the open, which in the end it was.  You had sobbed for hours when you left your job and Sirius had told you once this was all over you would have your job back.

It seemed like a no-brainer when tonight he had asked you to marry him.

Thinking of the future was damn near depressing, but, you admitted, not as depressing as thinking you didn’t have one.

“You’re right,” You admitted.

“As usual.”

“And as usual; you are full of yourself.”

Another bark of laughter, “Would you love me anymore if I wasn’t?”

“Probably not, your flaws are one of the many things I love about you.”

A frantic tapping on the window caught you attention, and both of you drew your wands.

“Oh, it’s an owl.” Sirius lowered his slightly.

“Well, let him in before he kills himself.”

Sirius crossed the room quickly and opened the window just enough for the large barn owl to swoop in, trying to keep the frosty air outside.

“And what do you have for us?” You cooed as the owl offered you his leg, “Its for you.” Taking the note and reading the swirly handwriting on the front and handing it to Sirius. You watched as the color drained from his face.

“I have to go,” He muttered as he ran to the door and grabbed his coat off the hook.

“Why?” You followed him, your anxiety building.

“I need to check, Stay here, don’t leave the flat. Not for anything, do you understand?” He grabbed you by the shoulders.

“Don’t go, whatever it is, just stay here, the others can handle it.” You thought of the rest of the Order, most older and wiser than your reckless fiancée.

“I have too,” His face softened for a moment, “I’ll be back, I promise. And we can start practicing for that quidditch team” Placing a quick kiss on your forehead, he was gone before the sensation left your skin.

Walking numbly back to the living room you picked up the piece of parchment that he had dropped on the floor.  And in the same handwriting that you recognized as Albus Dumbledore’s, you read the single line…

                                            _He found them._


End file.
